Ils étaient frères
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Michel et Lucifer sont tombés dans la Cage... Et Michel se retrouve tout seul. Foutue fierté. Foutue immortalité. Mais de toute façon, ils finirons bien par revenir l'un vers l'autre ! Ils sont frères après tout...
**Yo ! Sachez que pour cette histoire, j'ai représenté la cage et les tourments de Michel comme les miens. Oui. L'immortalité de fout la trouille. Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

La Cage n'en était pas vraiment une.

Les rares humains qui y entraient la voyaient comme telle, certes. Mais c'était plus une dimension qu'une pièce. Sans fin, sans début, sans sol et sans plafond. Rien qu'une étendue vaguement grise qui virait parfois au noir sans raison apparentes. C'était le néant. Un désert de désolation silencieuse. C'était ce qui avait frappé Michel en premiers. Le silence. Au paradis, il y avait toujours du bruit. Que ce soit les voix mentales de ses compagnons, le bruissement d'ailes ou de papiers, le chant des grâces ou le chuchotement des âmes, rien n'était jamais silencieux. Il avait passé la première semaine (?) totalement seul dans le silence, les ailes repliées autours de lui comme pour se défendre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici. Pas sans une aide extérieur en tout cas. Il avait bien tenté d'appeler Raphael, ou n'importe quel ange, mais ses appels étaient restés sourds comme s'il avait été entouré d'une grosse boule de coton. Le corps d'Adam Winchester avait été pulvérisé à peine les frontières de la Cage franchies, et son âme s'était évaporée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'était énervé et avait déchainé toute sa puissance d'archange contre le non-sol et les non-murs sa prison. Il avait beau faire, c'était comme si un brin d'herbe cherchait à perforer le plus épais des rocs. A bout, il s'était laissé tomber dans le noir, refusant les larmes qui lui montait aux joues. Trop fier pour pleurer, trop fier pour supplier qu'on le sorte de là et qu'on lui rende son apocalypse et son paradis, le bruit qui lui manquait temps. Trop fier pour appeler Lucifer.

Il avait enfin prit conscience de l'étendue de la punition de son cadet et en avait envie de vomir. Comment est ce qu'il avait pu supporter ça pendant des _milliers_ d'années ? Michel n'était là que depuis dix mois. Il se sentait déjà mourir de solitude, de silence et d'ennuis. Il avait l'impression que ses ailes gelaient sur place. Elles devenaient plus lourdes, lentement mais inexorablement. Le noir corbeau aux reflets bleus qu'elles abordaient avant devenait terne. Est-ce que c'était là son destin ? Rester ici pour l'éternité en attendant que ses ailes se changent en pierre, sans pouvoir mourir ? La perspective l'effrayait au-delà des mots. Lui qui n'avait peur de rien depuis des centaines de millions d'années. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur, d'ailleurs ? Il était immortel et tout ses ennemis celés pour toujours. Maintenant, c'était cette même immortalité qui le terrifiait. Il avait même pensé à s'enfoncer sa propre lame d'ange dans le ventre, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait même plus la former.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Au diable fierté et faux semblants. Il en avait marre d'être Saint Michel. Il ne voulait pas rester tout seul.

\- Lucifer… ?

Il avait attendu de longues secondes, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son petit frère pouvait-il simplement l'entendre ? Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans la Cage. L'archange se retourna soudain et resta silencieux une seconde. Derrière lui, les bras croisés, ses ailes ivoire repliées, Lucifer le regardait sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Des mèches blondes retombaient devant son visage et ses yeux plus bleu que le ciel lui-même. Inchangé après des milliers d'années.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans le blanc des yeux. Ils se savaient totalement opposés, mais une fois de plus pouvaient le constater de leurs propres yeux. Cheveux noirs contre blonds, ailes corbeaux contre ivoire, peau halée contre pâle, prunelles rouges dans prunelles bleues. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient en perpétuel conflit.

Leur relation était la plus chaotique jamais existante. Après tout, ils étaient nés du Chaos même. Ils s'aimaient passionnellement mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se repousser l'un l'autre. Chacun de rêvait que de plonger sa lame dans la gorge de l'autre et de le serrer contre lui pour ne jamais le lâcher. De sécher leurs larmes et de bien tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Avant le monde des humains, avant même le paradis, ils s'affrontaient déjà jusqu'à détruire une partie de l'univers. Leurs réconciliations étaient presque aussi dévastatrices que les batailles, parfois plus même. Ils évitaient de se retrouver trop longtemps au même endroit, au risque de commencer une lutte enragée ou une partie de jambe en l'air fiévreuse sur n'importe quelle surface plane à disposition. Ça rendait fou Raphael et faisait bien rire Gabriel. Les deux avaient arrêté de chercher le pourquoi du comment depuis longtemps. Leurs ainés étaient fous, tout simplement. Mais comme ils l'étaient eux même, quelle importance ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, voire même d'un temps certain, Lucifer se décida enfin à bouger. Il ouvrit lentement les bras, sans quitter Michel des yeux. Lequel n'attendit pas une seconde avant de venir s'y fourrer, les ailes douces du diable se refermant sur eux dans un cocon protecteur. Après quelques secondes, le prince du paradis se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Et qu'il n'en lissait les plumes. Lucifer ne disait rien, se contentait de le serrer à lui en briser les os. Il savait. Il connaissait tout ce qui pouvait bien trainer dans la tête trop épaisse de Michel. La Cage lui avait fait cet effet là aussi le première fois. Maintenant ? Qu'importe la Cage. S'il devait passer l'éternité enfermé, il avait le bonne personne pour le faire. Et qu'importe si dans une seconde ils se sautaient à la gorge pour se détruire mutuellement. Parce que finalement, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre, qu'importe les batailles, les insultes et les blessures. Ils étaient frère après tout.


End file.
